Grim
The Grim Reaper also known as "The Death" is a minor supporting character on Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Main supporting character in Grim Tales. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi The Grim Reaper only has made multiple appearances in the comics. He first appeared at the funeral of Dee Dee to come and pick her up. Later he also appeared when Blossom died. But Dee Dee came to him and asked him if he could let Blossom live a little longer which he did. While Dee Dee was talking to Blossom about Dexter, his cellphone rang probably coming from Mandy asking him where he is. He later was seen there again to reap the soul of Mandark who died the explosion suicide. Grim returns during the fight between Blossom and Buttercup against Bell, Samantha and GIR. He is there on request of Naga and Dee Dee who try to convince Grim to do a favor for them to save one of the girls. If not, it would put him out of his job. After convincing Grim to grant them the favor, although he still doesn't like the idea of it, Naga tries to figure out how it will exactly happen. After Samantha dies of the katana impaled in her chest, and her circuits being fried in the electricity, Grim reaps her soul, and asks her to follow him if she wants some answers. Black and White Grim made a cameo appearance when he was taking Dr. X to the Underworld after he died Grim Tales see also: Grim Reaper/Grim Tales storyline. Appearance Grim's appearence stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood; the robes make him look thinner than he actually is. Relationships see: Grim Reaper/Relationships. Power and abilities note: Do not confuse to his Grim Tales Powers & Abilities see also Powers & Abilities on SNAFU wiki. As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the master Life and Death, capable of Soul Absorption and Soul Stealing. Being Death, Grim collects the soul's of those whose time is up. Although there are others whose time is up but are still living, like Mandy, but it's implied that they won't die until Grim "says so". Grim is incapable creating life because it goes against his nature, but he has shown the power to extend any living being's lifetime by adding sand to their hourglassess which he did for Jeff, Billy and Mandy's life span. Being a vastly powrful cosmic being, Grim is also capable of bringing people back to life, and making himself corpereal. *'Portals': Create portals between places allowing him instantaneous travel over large distances, and also travel through time. *'Reaping': is to extract a soul from it's host. *'Necromancy': is to reanimate and control a dead body like summoning skeletons. *'Possess the Living': Reapers can possess the living, though this is a advanced ability that must been learned. This ability also does not work on every human, like Mandy. *'Body Control': As an 'undead, talking magical skeleton', Grim is a complete skeleton of bones that is able to function both as a complete skeleton or independently as individual bones. *'Fire Generation': Reapers have also been seen creating flames. Grim does this whenever his tempers flares his whole surrounding generates fire, even his eyes will shoot out flames when he gets angry or determined. *'Telekinesis': It can also be seen that Grim, and other Reapers has telekinesis. Grim used this when he flew the Chupricabra tape into his hand out of the VCR. *'Life Extending': Only the Grim Reaper possesses this power. He can add sand to an hourglass to extend the persons life. *'Spells': Grim has use of spells that have implied he knows Dark Magic, Sorcery, and Voodoo i.e. *'Shapeshift': like other shapeshifters Grim can transform into any forms by growing in size and warping his form into the disguise of joe black to propose to Mandy. Scythe Powers *'Slicing': The Reaper's Scythe has the ability to cut and slice through anything and. Anything that has been cut by the scythe's blade cannot ever be repaired. *'Opening Rifts': The Reaper's Scythe can be used to open rifts to 'the other side' its main purpose being to open the way for the souls of the recently deceased to pass through. Grim has also used it to open inter-and-extra-dimensional portals and rifts in the fabric of time and space. *'Spell Casting': The scythe's blade can be used to fire bolts of energy at targets, give off light, deflect incoming energy blasts and put up protective barriers and the handle can be used like a Lightsaber. Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Grim Tales After Birth Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi